


Goodnight, Severus

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Severus never sleeps as well when Harry isn't in bed beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/gifts).



> Written for Snarry Swap13. Thank you to Torino10154 and Accioslash. <3

The sheets are stiff and scratch against Severus' skin. It is quite ridiculous; these are the same sheets Severus has slept on every night for the past fortnight, and before that, on a pair nearly identical, and he has never been bothered before. The room is dark, his pillow has been punched to perfection and silence reigns, just as it should. 

Severus closes his eyes. A cricket chirps.

***

_"Do you mind if I stay?"_

_"I would not be averse to it."_

_"Good—bloody exhausted. Probably would splinch myself."_

_"You may use the Floo if you wish."_

_"You'd go to the trouble of unblocking it? Do you really want me to go, because I can—"_

_"I did not say that."_

_"All right..."_

_"...you are staying, correct?"_

_"Yes...? Yes. That is if it's all right?"_

_"You are insufferable, Potter."_

_"One of my better traits."_

***

Severus stares at the ceiling. The cricket chirps. It has been chirping on and off for the past hour in no discernible pattern, sometimes falling quiet for minutes at a time, other times trilling in quick succession without even a breath between its calls.

Casting random _Silencio_ s from his bed has not made a difference. One moment it's as if the sound is coming from under his pillow, the next from the opposite corner of the room. But Severus tightens his fingers around his wand and waits. 

Eventually the cricket will show itself and Severus will be ready.

***

_"Your feet are cold."_

_"I did not ask you to snuggle them."_

_"I'm not snuggling them. How can you snuggle with feet?"_

_"If such a feat could be accomplished, it would be by you."_

_"You said 'feat'. Was that on purpose?"_

_"Go to sleep, Potter."_

_"Not until I warm you up."  
_

***

Severus throws the covers off in a huff. He tosses the pillows, yanks off the sheets, and still can not catch a glimpse of the nefarious cricket. He could have sworn it lay just next to his ear based on the most recent loud squawk.

But despite Severus' fit, it still chirps from its hiding place. Obnoxiously. Mocking him. 

He spies a bundle of white cotton shoved halfway under the bed. It's one of Harry's singlets that he must have forgotten some night before. Severus pulls off his grey undershirt and slides the singlet over his head. It's loose and falls to his hips.

Severus shifts his weight. He feels fairly ridiculous. But he smells the spicy sweat clinging to the cotton and he breathes in slow and deep.

***

_"Potter._ Potter _. … Harry?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you...ill?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you all right? Or were you attempting to shove me off the bed?"_

_"Sorry. I...I must have been dreaming."_

_"Nightmare?"_

_"I don't remember."_

_"…"_

_"..."_

_"I have them as well, on occasion."_

_"What are yours about?"_

_"Dying."_

_"Mine too....but hey, at least you don't try to bite me in your sleep."_

_"As I was the one nearly killed by a snake bite, it would be highly illogical for_ me _to bite_ you _."_

_"Oh? So you're saying I should be the one biting, yeah?"_

_"No—I wasn't implying—oh—"_

_"Here, was it? Is this where I should bite you?"_

_"That is more like—ah—sucking—"_

_"Are you complaining?"_

_"I don't believe—oh...no, I am decidedly not—"_

***

Severus stands in front of his Floo. One flick of his wand will unblock it. One pinch of powder will carry him away. Or perhaps spit him back out into his kitchen if his destination is blocked as well. Which is more likely as Harry isn't due to be home and Severus imagines he would not be welcome even if Harry was. Severus' escape plan is an exercise in futility. But despite his better judgement, Severus flicks his wand and a fire roars into life. He tosses in the powder and the flames spark green.

Severus closes his eyes, steps inside and whispers, "Twelve Grimmauld Place." With one final chirp, he's whisked through the flames.

***

_"What are you doing on the couch?"_

_"Attempting to sleep."_

_"Isn't that what your bed is for?"_

_"Yes, generally."_

_"Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to go?"_

_"I did not say that."_

_"You didn't not say that either. Are you afraid I'll have another nightmare and kick you again?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you afraid I'll wake you up with another spectacular blow job like last night? I believe that's what you called it: spectacular. I'm not bragging here—it's just what you said."_

_"Potter..."_

_"What is it with you and my last name? I'm called Harry."_

_"I am aware."_

_"I wish you could just give me a straight answer. You're not a spy anymore, you know. You don't have to be so tight-lipped."_

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything."_

_"Of course you don't."_

_"You're leaving?"_

_"I'm sick of talking in circles and am not in the habit of kicking my boyfriends out of their own beds."_

_"How many boyfriends do you currently have?"_

_"Just a complete arsehole of one, apparently."_

_"Potter—"_

_"It's Harry. See you."_

***

Severus stumbles as he's pushed out into the library at Grimmauld Place. It's Harry's private Floo—Harry receives most of his guests through the kitchen—and a thrill of pleasure fills Severus for a moment when he realises that he's been routed here instead.

He starts when he sees Harry on the sofa at the far end of the room. "What are you doing here?" Severus blurts out. 

"I think that's what I'm supposed to be asking you?" Harry blinks. His eyes look a bit swollen, but it's hard to see as the only light in the room comes from the flickering television set in the corner, thankfully on mute. 

"I thought you were working late this evening."

"And yet you still Flooed over? Anyway, it's past late. So I'm home. And you're here."

Harry lazily waves his wand and two lamps by the fireplace flare briefly before settling into a dim glow. Harry is cast in shadows. Severus has the uncomfortable sensation of being put on display. He tugs on his shirt before forcing his fingers to relax.

"There was a cricket."

"A cricket?"

"Yes." Severus clears his throat. "Making an infernal noise. I could not sleep."

"A cricket?" Harry's voice is laced with disbelief and Severus scowls. 

"Are you deaf, Potter?" 

"No. I'm just trying to get this straight." Harry stands and steps forward, hovering at the edge of the soft pool of light. He looks half-amused, half-annoyed. Severus is not certain either is a very good sign. "You Flooed over here in the middle of the night because there was a cricket in your house?"

"In the bedroom, yes."

"If you want to see me, you don't have to make up such an obvious excuse—you could just say."

"It is not an excuse." Severus huffs. "Come with me now."

He holds out his hand, beckoning Harry forward, but Harry just stares at it, staying stubbornly still.

"What?"

"I will prove it to you. Come."

Harry meets his gaze. The amusement and annoyance both have been erased; his expression is frustratingly blank. "So you didn't want to see me?"

"Potter..."

"Potter?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"...Harry."

"Yes?"

Severus drops his hand. "I could not sleep."

"Because of the cricket."

"No." Severus swallows, then takes a breath. "Because you weren't there."

"That was your idea." Harry eyes soften, but the line of his jaw is still unforgivably hard. He hovers, shifting his weight.

"I recall. I may have made a mistake."

"May have?"

"It does happen occasionally."

"I'm shocked." Harry's lips twitch, and the knot in Severus chest eases the slightest bit.

"Potter."

"Potter?"

"Harry," Severus says quietly. 

"Yes?"

"Will you come?" He reaches out once more. Harry shifts and takes a step forward, the dim light sliding over his cheeks as he walks towards Severus. His fingers are calloused and rough, but when he takes Severus' hand, it's like a balm to Severus' frayed nerves.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Are you deaf?" Harry's eyes crinkle as he smiles. He cocks his head. "Is that my vest you're wearing?"

"I...it was on the floor."

"All right." Harry beams, and though an embarrassing flush blooms across Severus' chest, the warmth of Harry's smile is worth it.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes." Harry keeps hold of Severus' hand as they move to the fireplace, but before he can snatch a pinch of Floo powder, Severus stops him with a tug.

"Harry, I..."

"I know, Severus. You don't have to say it. I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

***

_"I haven't heard it once."_

_"Heard what?"_

_"The cricket. Not once in the past two hours."_

_"You were likely moaning too loudly to notice."_

_"Mmmhmm. Right."_

_"I assure you, there was a cricket, though perhaps it left after I did when it realised I was no longer available to torment."_

_"Ah."_

_"Would you like to see my memory? I will retrieve the Pensieve--"_

_"Severus, I believe you. Get back in bed."_

_"Perhaps in the morning."_

_"Go to sleep."_

_"Harry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You do not have to sleep at the edge of the bed."_

_"Oh...I just wanted--"_

_"Come here."_

_"Like this? This is what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Your chest is rather comfortable."_

_"Very good."_

_"If a bit bony."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go to sleep."_

_"Goodnight, Harry."_

_"Goodnight, Severus."_

END


End file.
